(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprout cultivation box with an automatic water regulating and balancing device, and more particularly to one which can carry out intensive sprout cultivation, precise water irrigation, and growth control of the sprout, for promoting the production and the quality of sprout cultivation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, three types of water feeding in sprout cultivating agriculture are usually seen; they are showering, spraying, and soaking. For mass production requirements, well controlled water feeding is necessary to ensure product quality. In this case, showering and spraying are usually not pertinent to providing well controlled water feeding. However, though the soaking for sprout cultivation could provide better production quality, its disadvantages of huge water consumption, temperature gradient of the circulating water, and the difficulty in timing for water feeding are sometimes hard to handle well. As a result, heterogeneous sprout production and bacteria contamination can be expected.
Furthermore, in response to various bean (such as green bean, soybean, small red bean, pea, . . . and so on) applications, various water consumption and the feeding timing in a unique cultivation container for soakage, sprouting, and growing are sometimes hard to achieve. Frequently the container must be changed in order to guarantee the sprout quality.
Therefore, an invention devoted to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of current cultivation practice in automatic water feeding and for saving in labor, time, and water is necessary.